FF KYUMIN Get Well Soon, Nae Baby Ming Oneshoot
by youngfish
Summary: Anything! Just Read and Reviews. Ok! Repost


**Tittle** : "Get Well Soon, Nae Baby Ming~"

**_Pairing_** : **Kyu**hyun & Sung**Min**

**_By_** : YoungFish aka Unyuk's wife / **Twitter follow me** : Young_Fishy XD~

**_Rate_** : T

**_Genre_** : Romance and fulff! May be.

**_Warning_** : BL, Yaoi, Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read. No Copas!**

**_Summary_** : Anything!

**_Disclaimer_** : Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun, and this fic is Mine.

.

.

.

**_A/N_** _: This Fiction is dedicated to the Lee Sungmin. My Love… My angel_. Get Well Son My Husband~~ *kalimat terakhir mendaftarkan diri saya dari list calon yang bakal dijadikan sate sama Kyuhyun.* (-_- !) FF ini hanya ide asal-asalanku saja. Maaf tidak bagus. Hanya berusaha dan terlebih aku hanya meminta doa kalian semua untuk Uri Sungminnie minnie yang imut itu agar cepat sembuh J #amin. _**(Ini REPOST! FF yang saya buat ketika Uri Sungminnie Oppa yang imut tiada tara mengalmai cidera pada pergelangan tangan kirinya :D) Sekarang dia sudah sehat. Semoga Bini(?) bang epil itu tetap bohai.. wakakkakaka#plak)**_

.

.

.

**Happy Reading^^**

.

"Ahh… shhh… sa-sakit, Kyu! pe—pelan… pelan~"

"Tenanglah Sungmin, jangan banyak bergerak! Aku akan mengobatinya. Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini, hmm?!" Kyuhyun –sang kekasihnya itu dengan sangat telaten mengobati pergelangan tangan seseorang yang sedari tadi meringis menahan memar pada tangannya. Dialah Sungmin. Hyung sekaligus kekasih imutnya.

Pasti pada sempat mikir yadong? :p

Sungmin namja **King of Aeygo SuJu** tersebut terlalu serius dalam urusan pekerjaan. Bagaimanapun sosok bertubuh mungil tersebut adalah sosok yang _perfectionist_. Dalam setiap pekerjaan yang dilakukannya haruslah sempurna. _Klise_! Yeah.. manusia tak ada yang sempurna memang. Tapi itulah Lee Sungmin. Namja manis dengan sifat keras kepalanya dan selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik. Terlalu berambisi? Tidak juga. Sungmin hanya ingin mendapatkan hasil sempurna dengan kerja kerasnya. Wajarkan? Seseorang yang sudah bekerja keras harus mendapatkan hasil yang sesuai. Tapi efek keras kepalanya itu terkadang merugikan dirinya sendiri. Seperti siang tadi. Waktunya makan siang, Sungmin malah mengabaikannya dan terus berlatih, hingga akhirnya kondisi badannya yang tidak fit lagi karena –kalorinya terus terbakar- dan terlebih tak ada asupan gizi yang masuk sebagai penggantinya membuat anemianya kambuh. Terlebih kurangnya jam istirahat mereka karena jadwal yang padat.

Semua itu Sungmin lakukan demi mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna. Cukup! Sungmin sudah cukup sedih atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan saat di atas _stage_ beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya kesalahan kecil sebenarnya, tapi itu cukup membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu sedih. Ia benar-benar sedih dan merasa mengecewakan semua member akan kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Sejujurnya tak ada satupun member yang mempermasalahkannya, tapi Sungmin si namja _perfectionist_ itu terlalu sedih akan hal itu, sebab pemuda penyuka warna merah muda itu memang jarang melakukan kesalahan. Saat grup Boy Band yang digawangi oleh –Leeteuk Cs- itu dan Sungmin yang sudah pasti salah satu member grup Boy Band terkenal di seluruh Eropa dan Asia itu melakukan _comeback_ pertama mereka. Yeah.. _Super Junior Is Back_ untuk pertama kalinya setelah setahun yang lalu menetaskan album ke 5 mereka dengan single 'Mr. Simple'. Dan tahun ini, tahun pertama mereka melakukan _comeback_ album ke 6 setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya meluncurkan single album ke 6 dengan judul 'Sexy, Free& Single' lewat beberapa situs _online_. Dan… pada saat itulah kejadiannya. Kejadian saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka _comeback_ di ranah hiburan, dan mendapat kesempatan untuk tampil diacara M CountDown. Dimana namja bergigi kelinci itu menjatuhkan earphone, dan karena itu dia sedikit tidak fokus, –walau akhirnya Sungmin bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula dengan cepat. Tapi hal tersebut cukup membuat namja penyuka labu itu _down_.

"Nan molla. Aku tidak sadar, Kyuhyun-ah! Tadi saat latihan, tubuhku terasa oleng, aku hampir jatuh kalau saja tidak menahan dengan tangan kiriku, dan hasilnya pergelangan tanganku jadi cidera seperti ini." Sungmin mengaduh sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan binar-binar matanya yang kesakitan.

"Ini akan membengkak, Min. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?!" Kyuhyun masih dengan telatennya mengompres tangan mungil itu dengan air dingin yang ia bawa dari dapur –sebelumnya. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kenapa kau terus berlatih dan mengabaikan makan siangmu?! Bukankah kau sendiri tahu bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu. Aku tidak suka kalau kau sakit seperti ini."

"Tapi Kyu, aku—"

"Sudahlah… itu hal biasa. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Sebaiknya kau memikirkan tubuhmu." Kyuhyun langsung memotong ucapan Sungmin sesaat namja bertubuh mungil itu membuka mulut untuk melakukan tindak protes. Tindak protes apa? Tentu aja insiden kecil yang membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu sedih.

Huh… benar-benar keras kepala!

"Kau belum makan 'kan? Aku akan meminta Wookie hyung membuatkan bubur labu untukmu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau memasakannya untukku!" Sungmin mem-_pout _kan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi aku tak ingin membuat orang yang kusayangi semakin sakit akibat mengkonsumsi eksperimen terbaruku. Apa kau ingin memakan nasi yang berwarna gelap, hmm?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari mengoles krim jel agar lebam pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin sedikit berkurang. Ia tidak melihat wajah Sungmin, tapi pemuda berambut ikal itu tahu bahwa pipi _chubby_ itu tengah memerah. Kyuhyun bisa membuktikan dari aksi –diamnya Sungmin.

"Sudah selesai.." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia meniup pelan tangan Sungmin yang sudah ia balut dengan perban.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus saat melihat Kyuhyun-Nya yang begitu perhatian, "Kyunnie. Gumawo," Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendongak, dan balas tersenyum kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, "Ne. Kuharap kau tidak membuatku khawatir lagi. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasa takut dan khawatir saat orang yang kau sayangi dalam keadaan tidak baik. Hyung, apa kau juga seperti ini kalau aku sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi memeluk Sungmin.

"Aish… dasar pabo!" Sungmin segera mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan. Sekedar menunjukan kekesalannya atas ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Bahkan aku rela terjaga demi menunggu suhu tubuhmu kembali normal." Pipinya semakin menggembung saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun malah tersenyum bangga.

Bangga_? Yeap_… siapa yang tidak bangga memiliki seorang yang sangat menyanyangi dan menjagamu. Siapa yang tidak bangga bahwa orang tersebut adalah Lee Sungmin. Dan Sungmin juga bangga mempunyai Cho Kyuhyun yang juga sangat menyanyanginya.

"Hehehe.. mianhae." Kyuhyun menyegir sok polos. "Baiklah aku akan kedapur dulu, aku rasa bubur labumu sudah siap." Kyuhyun bangkit dari kasurnya, "Tunggu di situ dan jangan banyak bergerak, aku akan segera kembali, arra!"

"Ne, arrraseo!"

"Bagus."

Sungmin tersenyum senang sesaat tubuh tinggi tersebut menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia memperhatikan tangan kirinya yang –sudah Kyuhyun obati- tadi. Ia mengelus pelan kain kasa putih yang menutupi sebagian tangan mulusnya. Pemuda manis berambut kuning keemasan tersebut sedikit merutukinya bagaimana dia yang terlalu bekerja keras sehingga melupakan jadwal makan. Dia juga menyesal membuat para member jadi khawatir saat melihat tangan mungilnya itu membiru. Hebatnya Sungmin sangat bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan bermain ekspresi dengan wajah polosnya.

**.**

**_"Aw… shhh… akhh…"_**

**_"Sungmin hyung, gwaenchanayo?" Hyuk segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang meringis memegang pergelangan tangannya. Yeah.. Sungmin masih terus berlatih, disaat para member sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah._**

**_"Sungmin-ah" sang Leader dan para member segera berlari mendekati kedua namja bermarga 'Lee' tersebut._**

**_"Sungmin hyung!" tak kalah heboh, sang magnae juga menyusul di belakangannya._**

**_"Ah.. gwaenchana Hyukie. Leeteuk hyung, gwaenchana. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, tadi aku berdiri dengan tidak seimbang, sehingga oleng dan aku terjatuh." Sungmin menjelaskan sembari tersenyum. Tidak. Dia tidak mau melihat para member mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan membuat sang Leader kesusahan. Sungmin tak mau menjadi anak yang menyusahkan semua orang._**

**_"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, jangan terlalu banyak latihan. Kita bisa melakukannya lagi nanti." Kata Leeteuk. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang Leader yang harus menjaga kesehatan adik-adiknya._**

**_"Gwaenchana Teukie hyung. Heheheh…"_**

**_"Kau yakin?"_**

**_"Ne.."_**

**_Sungmin mengangguk lucu untuk sekedar meyakinkan. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit dari pergelangan tangannya. Di balik itu Kyuhyun sang magnae menatap miris hyung tercintanya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memarahi habis-habisan kelinci keras kepala tersebut, tapi Kyuhyun tak akan melakukan hal tersebut, pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut begitu tahu bagaimana sifat Sungmin yang terlalu memaksakan dirinya._**

**_"Dasar keras kepala." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Ia tak peduli didengar oleh member lain atau tidak. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan meraih pinggang Sungmin, agar pemuda bertubuh mungil itu bangkit. "Ayo aku akan mengobatimu!" Katanya dan meninggalkan hyungdeulnya yang hanya memasang wajah pongo._**

**_Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan berbalik, "Wookie hyung, tolong buatkan bubur labu buat Sungmin hyung." Kata Kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkan ruang latihan tersebut. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan latihan mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya sang Leader meminta izin pada manajer untuk menunda latihan mereka dan kembali pulang ke dorm._**

**.**

"Sungmin hyung. Buburnya sudah siap, ayo makan.." Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun datang dari balik pintu dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun membawa sebuah nampan dengan bubur dan susu berada di atasnya.

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ini makanlah.." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap nampan dan Kyuhyun bergantian, "Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Masa' iya… dia yang tampan disamakan sama nampan pembawa makanan. _'Ih.. jelas tampan aku dong'_ pikir Kyuhyun dengan narsisnya.

"Dasar kekasih tidak peka!" Sungmin memasang wajah sedih sembari melihat pergelangan tangannya yang terbalut perban. Seolah mengerti dan mungkin baru sadar atas tingkat kenarsisan yang baru dipikirkan Kyuhyun, sontak pemuda maniak game itu tersenyum malu.

"Hehehe… mianhae. Aku akan menyuapimu." Kata Kyuhyun mengaruk tengkuknya.

"Aaaaaa~~~ Ayo!" Sungmin sudah membuka mulutnya. "Mau aku suapin melalui mulut?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat namja mungil itu kembali menutup mulutnya dan merengut kesal.

"Dasar pervert!"

"Aish… kau tidak asik hyung," Kyuhyun pun ikut memanyunkan bibirnya dan itu malah membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Aish… manisnya~~"

"Huh?" Sontak Sungmin berhenti tertawa. Samar-samar telinga Sungmin seperti mendengar kata 'manis'. Bukannya Sungmin kepedean atau lengkapnya terlalu percaya diri dengan kata 'manis' yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Tapi mendengar kata 'manis' Sungmin langsung menyimpulkan bahwa yang –manis-manis— itu adalah dirinya. Ternyata Sungmin tak kalah narsis dari kekasih evilnya. Tapi Sungmin memang manis, benarkan?! Tentu saja si _pabo_ yang mengetik cerita ini mengangguk semangat sampai kepalanya mau lepas. (-_-!)

Mau tak mau hasil 'kesimpulan' Sungmin itu menciptakan rona merah pada pipinya, dan hal tersebut malah membuat kata 'manis' itu berpangkat 100 sekaligus. _Overload_!

"Yak! Sudahlah… sebaiknya cepat makan, atau aku akan memakanmu bulat-bulat seperti bokongmu yang bulat itu.." Kata Kyuhyun yang malah membuat pangkat kata 'manis' jadi 1000. Bukan hanya pipi Sungmin yang memerah, tapi telinganya juga memerah.

Baiklah… kesabaran seorang namja mesum seperti Cho Kyuhyun sudah habis. Dengan gemas Kyuhyun memasukan bubur labu 3 sendok sekaligus kedalam mulutnya. Ia sudah sangat gemas melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan terlebih sedang memasang ekspresi bingung berlebihan. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan?

"Kyu Hmmp—"

Memaksakan bubur yang berada di dalam mulutnya berpindah ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Sedikit –melebih-lebihkan— terlebih bubur yang berada didalam mulut keduanya sudah berhasil melewati tenggorokan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan –sengaja- mengelus lembut tengkuk dan sekitar leher Sungmin, sehingga pemuda penyuka merah muda itu melenguh.

"Nggh~~"

Setelah puas dengan aksinya, bocah _pervert_ tersebut menarik bibirnya dari bibir lembut sang kekasih, ia tersenyum puas. Eh ada yang salah! Bukan… bukan tersenyum puas seperti kalian saat mendapatkan nilai sempurna ketika ulangan. Senyumannya itu lebih tepat seperti senyuman –seorang magnae evil- yang berhasil mengerjai hyungdeulnya. Ah… jinjja! Itu tepat sekali. Karena Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Yaitu? Menyalurkan bakat mesumnya pada hyungnya yang imut dan polos ini. Si pabo(?) bertepuk tangan atas bakat alami dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ayo semua kita beri _standing applause_ pada si mesum Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, enak 'kan?" secara seduktif Kyuhyun mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Yaish… kau!" _–Pletak_.

Sungmin dengan sangat ikhlasnya menjitak kepala Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya yang dalam kaeadaan sehat. Seandainya tangan sebelah kirinya bisa digunakan, maka Sungmin dengan senang hati menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan kemudian mengucir rambut ikal tersebut sebagai bentuk eksperimen _trend_ terbaru dari member Super Junior.

"Appo~ kenapa kau menjitakku, hyung?"

"Kenapa kau pakai bertanya? Dasar mesum!"

"Tapi kau menyukai si mesum ini kan?" Kyuhyun mengerling.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sungmin berteriak sembari menutup wajahnya dengan boneka kelinci yang –kian- berada di atas kasurnya.

"Ya sudah ayo makan. Kau membuatku horny kalau terus-terusan memerah seperti itu!"

Sungmin merengut dan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan sendok dari Kyuhyun. Yeah.. dengan sendok. Sungmin tak mau berjalan tertatih saat ke Sukira nanti hanya karena Kyuhyun terus memaksa menyuapinya dengan mulut. Kalau Kyuhyun sih senang-senang saja, dan terlebih dia akan senang bahwa hyungnya yang imut itu tidak bisa berangkat ke Sukira. Tapi sialnya Sungmin pasti menolaknya, selain dia tidak akan bisa karena jadwal siaran, dan sudah pasti waktu untuk ber **–this and that—** tidak akan cukup hanya beberapa jam.

Eh? Huh? Itu artinya—

Dengan segera Sungmin menggeleng akan pikirannya barusan.

"Kenapa kau menggeleng, hyung? Apa kau menolak untuk makan?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat tingkah autis kelinci gendut kesayangannya. Padahal 'kan tadi Sungmin sudah mau makan, kenapa sekarang menolak. Kira-kira itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun.

"Eh… annia. Ayo.. aaa~~"

Kyuhyun menghela dan akhirnya melanjutkan menyuapi bubur labu tersebut dan memastikan benda-benda lembek berwarna ke_orange_-nan itu melewati tenggorokan Sungmin.

"Selesai! Sekarang minum susunya, dan ini obat pemberian Leetuk hyung. Aku tak tahu ini obat apa, tapi Teuki hyung menyuruhku memberikannya padamu dan kau harus meminumnya." Kyuhyun meraih benda lain yang terletak di atas nampan bernama obat. Beberapa tablet penghilang rasa sakit agar tidak terjadi pembengkakan, dan sebutir kapsul berwarna bening berupa vitamin agar tubuh Sungmin kembali fit. Tidak menyembuhkan keseluruhan, tapi paling tidak kondisi Sungmin tidak terlalu lemas. Terlebih pemuda penyuka labu tersebut sudah memakan makanan berbahan labu dan meminum susu, jadi mudah-mudahan Sungmin akan cepat pulih.

"Minumlah.." Kyuhyun menyerahkan obat tersebut setelah lebih dulu membebaskannya dari bungkus putih perak yang membaluti obat tersebut. Sungmin menerimanya dan langsung meneguk obat tersebut.

"Kyunnie.. setelah ini aku akan ada jadwal siaran Sukira, lihat tanganku! Aku tak mau membuat para ELF khawatir padaku.." Sungmin terlihat sedih.

"Kalau mereka mengkhawatirkanmu itu tandanya mereka menyanyangimu, Min. Seperti aku dan hyungdeul lainnya. Untuk itu kau tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri lagi. Dan kuharap sifat keras kepalamu itu berkurang!" Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke jidat lebar Sungmin yang tertutupi poni, kemudian menekan-nekan gemas daerah itu. Sungmin hanya bisa merengut diperlakukan seperti bocah oleh pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Setelah ini Sungmin berjanji, dia tak akan lagi memaksakan dirinya. Ini semua demi Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Sungmin tak mau melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu terlihat khawatir.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam, apa kau mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan kemudian bibir mungilnya terbuka untuk menjawab, "Arraseo."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tanganku, Kyu?" lanjut Sungmin sembari melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap lembut ke arahnya.

"Gunakan sesuatu untuk menutupinya, dan kau tidak perlu cemas." Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari mereka. Mencari sesuatu agar bisa dipakai untuk menutupi kain kasa yang membalut tangan putih kekasihnya. "Ini.. gunakan ini saja!" Kyuhyun memberikan benda berwarna hitam berupa gelang. Sebenarnya bukan gelang, benda hitam itu terbuat dari bahan rajutan yang digunakan para pemain bulu tangkis dibagian pergelangan tangannya. Benda yang tak diketahu si pabo(?) namanya apa itu kira-kira berdiameter 7centi meter, jadi bisa sepenuhnya menutupi pergelangan tangan Sungmin._ (Pic -bagian tangan- Sungminnie yang sepulang dari Sukira, udh pernah lihat belom?)_

"Biar aku bantu kau memakaikannya." Kyuhyun meraih tangan putih itu, dan Sungmin hanya menuruti. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun mengecup lembut pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang sudah tertutupi kain hitam itu. Benda hitam tersebut sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi penampilan Sungmin. Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu tetap mempesona, baju dan dan benda yang sudah melingkar di tangannya itu sangat cocok karena Sungmin juga menggunakan kaos senada. Yaitu berwarna hitam. Tampak manis malahan.

"Kyunnie.. gumawo. Sekarang waktunya aku berangkat." Sungmin bangkit dan bersiap untuk menjemput sang patner yang berada di lantai 12.

"Hati-hati! Jangan banyak bergerak dan kembali membuatmu kelelahan.." Kyuhyun berucap sembari merapikan penampilan Sungmin. Mereka saling berhadapan, "Get well soon, Nae Baby Ming…" Kyuhyun mengecup lama jidat Sungmin, mencoba berbagi kehangatan dan kekuatan agar Sungmin –kekasihnya itu selalu sehat.

"Saranghae.." Kata Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya dan menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun.." balas Sungmin dan balik mengecup…? Ah.. tadinya Sungmin mau mengecup jidat berkilau Kyuhyun, karena tubuhnya yang kecil terpaksa Sungmin mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun segera membalasnya dan melakukan lumatan-lumatan kecil sehingga bibir Sungmin tampak memerah dan basah.

Merah? Basah? Ck.. lumatan kecil apanya?!

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu Kyunnie.." Sungmin menarik diri dan sedikit mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

Akh… sebenarnya Sungmin hanya mengalihkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Entahlah.. perlakuan Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut membuat Sungmin merasa paling disayangi.

"Ne.. hati-hati dan cepat pulang, aku akan menunggumu di sini.." Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin sampai pintu keluar dorm.

"Bye~~"

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye~~" dan Kyuhyun ikut membalas pergerakan tangan dari namja mungil yang paling dicintainya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat tubuh mungil itu sudah mengilang dari balik tikungan menuju lift. Kyuhyun sangat… sangat… sangat menyanyangi sosok pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Kyuhyun berharap sosok itu tetap sehat dan selalu kuat. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sangat membenci dirinya ketika mendapati dirinya yang tidak bisa membantu atau apapun yang bisa membuat nyaman kekasihnya saat sedang bersedih. Tapi Kyuhyun sangat berusaha tentang hal itu, karena kyuhyun yang sangat menyanyangi Sungmin, maka Kyuhyun akan selalu membuat sosok sensitif itu merasa nyaman bila bersamanya. Kyuhyun akan terus selalu berusaha membahagiakan Sungmin, sampai kapanpun.

.

**THE END~**

**Yosh! No bacot.. Silahkan Reeviews bagi yang udh baca sampai selesai. Gamsahae~~*bow XD~**


End file.
